Tempus Statio
by agraabui
Summary: Une petite histoire, basé juste sur un concept, "dériver dans l'espace" écrite en une après midi. On imagine l'histoire dans sa tête et on l'écrit finalement en écoutant de la musique de Space ambiant. Musique conseillé pour la lecture d'ailleurs.
**Le vaisseau dérivait lentement, de court mais intense éclairs de lumière provenaient des moteurs. Les fuites de fluides divers laissaient une traînée derrière le passage du petit vaisseau, pas plus grand qu'un jet de transport terrestre.**

 _Vous devriez actionner votre module Tempus Statios Capitaine._

 _ **Je sais Lax ! Je règle une dernier chose pour que tu puisses continuer à fonctionner, enfin si le vaisseau ne subit pas plus de dommage !**_

 _Je surveillerais votre état jusqu'à ma non-fonction Capitaine mais je vous conjure d'activer dès à présent votre module Tempu..._

 _ **Je Sais ! …. Tu peux bien comprendre pourquoi j'ai du mal à admettre le fait de l'activer … maintenant.**_

 **Le capitaine lâcha le clavier, légèrement recouvert de gel à cause du froid du vide spactial dans l'habitacle. Il se dirigea vers son poste de repos et se sangla au mur.**

 _ **Le Tempus Statios... le temps qui s'arrête... Le temps était l'une des dernières variables que l'homme essayait de contrôler, avec l'ère spatial et les colonisations, le temps était toujours une barrière qui empêchait d'aller plus loin. Mais voilà, comme toutes les barrières qui s'étaient présentées à l'Homme, elle était tombée et la technologie temporel s'était démocratisée rapidement. Le Tempus Statios n'étais qu'une des applications de cette technologie, c'était un dernier sauf-conduit pour les accidents spatiaux. La combinaison bloquait dans le temps son porteur, le rendant quasiment immortel face à l'écoulement du temps qu'il faudrait pour que le signal de sa balise atteigne un autre vaisseau ou une planète.**_

 _ **Les gens réagissaient différemment au Tempus, il y avait trois grandes catégories de réaction. Les premiers, « les instantanés »**_

 _ **ne se rendaient pas compte du blocage, ce qui pouvait créer des situations perturbantes car leurs champs de vision vieillissaient instantanément devant leurs yeux, en fonction du temps qui s'était écoulé.**_

 _ **Les deuxièmes, « les rêveurs » vivaient le moment du blocage comme un rêve, leurs notions du temps devenaient flou, ils pouvaient vivre une année entière mentalement comme une simple journée, qu'importe la durée du Tempus Statios. Le contenue de leurs rêves changeaient selon leurs expériences et leurs vies, des rêves quoi.**_

 _ **Les troisièmes.. « les créateurs » expérimentaient le blocage avec une sensation du temps qui passe de façon normal. Une seconde mental était une seconde réel et ils en étaient tout à fait conscient, comme dans un rêve lucide. Tous les rapports sur les créateurs avaient le même témoignage, le sujet ouvrait les yeux dans une pièce sombre mais pas dans l'obscurité la plus absolue.**_

 _ **La pièce semblait infini comme une grotte géante dont on ne verrait pas les bords. En face d'eux, un écran, une fenêtre, leurs renvoyaient une image, la dernière image que leurs yeux avait pu enregistrer, la plupart du temps elle était flou et imprécise.**_

 _ **Mais...la plus grande différence avec les autres catégories, était qu'ils pouvaient contrôler leurs environnements. Mentalement, le sujet pouvait faire en sorte de changer cette caverne en un espace de bien être, certain témoigne que durant leurs premières tempus, le stresse d'être bloqué ici avait engendré la création d'une plaine, calme et rassurante tout autour d'eux, sans doute un souvenir rassurant était remonté pour les calmer.**_

 _ **Les créateurs recevaient une formation spécial pour vivre ce moment car à être bloquer dans son propre esprit, certain montrer des signes d'anxiétés, de stress possible mais ils étaient finalement rassurés de savoir qu'ils étaient aux contrôles.**_

 **Le capitaine se retourna finalement, laissant l'image du poste de repos vide vu à travers la visière de son casque en face de lui. Il se retourna pour contempler la pièce, sombre, géante dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il commença à créer.**


End file.
